


Scars

by AlphaBetaOmega11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Pack, Dragons, Kidnapped John, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Pack Mom Stiles, Past and Present, Sad Ending, Scars, Torture, Witches, stiles has a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBetaOmega11/pseuds/AlphaBetaOmega11
Summary: Stiles has scars.But no one in the pack knows about them.
These are the memories and the events leading to everyone find out about Stiles's scars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two things you guys nee to know.  
> 1) I don't own teen wolf   
> 2) I don't have a beta reader so please be nice

Scares  
Derek Pov: present

I walk into the living room to find my pack standing watching the news. The smell anxiety and fear sheriff through the air. "Why are you guys watching the news?" I ask as a take a sip of my water. I find it weird that they’re not watching cartoons. Scott turns around with tears in the corner of his eyes. "Scott?" He doesn't answer. Clenching something hard in his hand. I look down at his hands to see what he's holding. The emergency phone. "Why do you have that? Everyone is h....." No Stiles left this morning with is dad to visit his grandmother. I look to the tv, seeing a major car crash.  
"Eight cars crash into a bus, when the thieves of the downtown bank robbery in L.A. Flipped said bus. Making sure the cops didn't arrest or shoot them as they took the survivors from the crash. The hostages were pushed into three vans. The cops have located the vans outside an abandoned factory. There is no clear view of the hostages or robbers, but police officials believe they are still inside." 

 

I stare at the tv in horror, I feel my glass slip from my finger and break at my feet. As the news caster reveals the events. I can see very clearly Stiles jeep crashed into the belly of a flipped car.

 

"The phone call came in ten minutes ago." Scott says. I only stare at the tv. "We recorded what he said." Says Lydia. Before I can tell her to play it, I can already hear his voice.  
"Hello?" Stiles asks. He sounds out of breath.  
"Stiles?!" Say Scott. Scott sounds shocked hearing Stiles voice over the phone.  
"Scott! Thank the lord! Buddy I need you to find me. You need to find me." Stiles voice is strong, but I can hear a hint of fear.  
"What do you mean Stiles?"  
"Turn on the news. Fuck! I have to go, their coming back! Find me!" With that the line goes dead. 

 

Stiles Pov: present

How did I get myself here when I've been so prepared.

**  
Over the six years and many battles I've help the Hale pack win, I've gathered some what most people would say deadly scars. But to me the scars are the sacrifices I've made to keep my pack, no, my family alive.  
Now I know what you're thinking. That's badass! But let me tell you it really isn't. I can no longer change in front of someone. I can no longer wake up in the morning and eat breakfast without my shirt on. And I most importantly can not tell my pack. Why you ask? Well over the year they have finally let me fight in the battles, and I can't risk that. If they knew how many times I get hurt they would lock me in the basement. I can’t risk sitting at home hoping everyone comes home.   
"Don't they know you get hurt?" Duhh... you asshat of course they know I get hurt. I just hide most of it, by saying I'm okay and walking away. But once I get to my jeep, where I'm alone; that's when I breakdown and cry in pain. Let just say I started to carry a first aid kit in my backpack.... and let's also say I carry an end of the world sized first aid kit in the back of my jeep.  
I've become very handy at always being prepared. Not only do I carry band ads in the back, but I have a cases full of silver bullets, and knifes also made of silver. Also bombs, grenades, and TNT, that all have wolfs bane laced into it. Along with a 22, and a sniper rifle(I’ve trained countless hours with my dad and one of his military buddies.). In three clear bottles is wolfsbane, mistletoe, and mountain ash. Lastly 20,000 thousand dollars. The contents are held in a 12 digit locked mountain ash wood case, the handle is made of silver; so no supernatural created can get into it. Everything was given to me by Deaton and Chris Argent. Along with the the case I have a 72 hour kit. You have know idea how many times we've been stock in the woods or desert for more then one day.  
Now for me to be personally to be prepared I carry two of everything. Allowing me to have one in my car and one in my backpack. I carry an extra bottle of Adderall, Advil, and I hate to say this a packet of cigarettes( I'll explain later). A flashlight because I don't have wolfie vision. Four lighters, two in my car, one in my pocket, and one in my bag. Extra batteries, Candles(don't ask me why....Okay I'll tell you, witches.). A sewing kit, and phone chargers.  
Now let's move onto my weapons. There is one weapon that I use the most. It looks like a normal lacrosse stick. But the paint on the metal has mountain ash, wolfs bane, mistletoe mixed in. The metal is made out of pure silver, making no supernatural created able to hold it let alone fight with it. In the middle of the shaft is a button. When pushed the whole thing extends a foot. At the very end is a foot long silver blade. Now let me tell you the blade is sharper than it looks. The first time I touched it I cut my finger and had to get ten stitches, leaving a scar on my finger. So it is very safe to say that it's clear my weapon of choice is sharp.  
Now Derek wanted me to have more than one weapon. So along with my lacrosse stick I have two bats, one silver, and one wooden one. Also I have a butterfly knife. Which I don't us as much. (It scares me.)  
So with how hard I've trained and prepared, I asking my self, "HOW IN THE BLOODY NAME OF HELL DID I GET MYSELF INTO THIS MESS!!"  
****  
Present

Beaten and bruised. Leaning against an old cargos create next to my father surrounded by twelve other hostages and eight robbers. My breathing coming in shallow and sharp. "You okay son?" My dad touches my shoulder gently. I turn my head to look at him. His face resembles my own. A bleeding cut under his right eye, cut lip, and a bruise forming on his left cheek. "Dad we’ll be okay, everything will be okay." I pat my dad on the knee. Looking around every hostage was beaten, even the women. Two children sit in the middle holding onto each other. The girls watched their mothers die on the flipped bus.  
I have a feeling we aren't going to be okay.

 

2  
Stiles Pov:Past

"Stiles get in the car." My dad says with irritation. "And do you have to bring your lacrosse stick?"  
"Yes! And I'll only get in if I can drive." I protest. I watch my dad rub his face with exhaustion. He’s been working the night shift everyday this week, along with one double. "Fine." Wow he must be really tired. I jump in the car and wait for Pops to get in.  
I drive for two hours straight before pulling into the gas station. I turn and look at my dad to find him sleeping. Being the loud person I am I ask him a question.  
"Dad why are we doing this if you're so tired?" I ask looking over at him. He has his head against the window with his eyes closed. "Because your grandmother wants to see you. And we need to talk about somethings." He opens his eyes and tilts his head in my direction. I tap my fingers against that the stirring wheel anxiously. It's been five years and I still haven't told him.  
Even me being posed, the zombies that killed five people, the big ass dragon that burnt down half the woods, the three witches that made me go crazy for a week, and many more, and still hasn't figured out about the supernatural; and I plan on keeping it that way.  
I jump out of the car to pump the gas.  
Placing the hose back, I turn to see my dad still sleeping. I huff and walk into the gas station. It takes me minutes to find what I need. Two packets of cherry twizzlers, Coke, and a bag of Chex mix. The door rings when someone walks in. I turn to find my dad heading to the restroom. Paying I head out of the smelly gas station to the car.  
Popping open the can of Coke taking a sip. I open up the twizzlers and eat one, as pull out my phone. I type in the emergency phone number then delete it. I do this three times before releasing I have a gut feeling something wrong is going to happen. It’s like a sudden chill down my spin, I know my mind is telling me something. Like my figures know to type the number when this chill always comes.  
I'm the one who had the idea of the emergency phone. Everyone would take turns carrying it around. Each person would have a week before passing it to the next. The phone was always to be on hand, and everyone was supposed to have the number memorized.  
I jump out of my set when I hear a knock on the window. "Stiles move over." My dad says, opening the door. I just stare at him with wide eyes, before nodding and moving to shoot gun set.  
"Who were you calling?" He say as he gets in and takes the keys from me. I watch him open the bag of Chex Mix before I answer. "No one." I put my phone in my back pocket. He starts the engine with no response. I turn around in my set to make sure my bag is in reaching distance. I have my lacrosse stick strapped to it, easing my worries if I have to grab it quickly. I strip of my red lacrosse jacket, and is it as a pillow. "SHIT!!" I scream sitting up fast. Making my dad flinch and glares. "Language!" He yells in response. “What did you forget this time?” he knows me too well.   
"I forgot my pillow!!" I look at him with wide eyes. "I'm not going to sleep at all the next three days." My father just rubs his hand over his face and gives me a "really are you serious look." I just huff and lean back against the set, resting my head on my jacket against the window.  
Not really try to fall asleep, until I feel my eyes become heavy.  
Fours hours later. Waking up of and on to take sips of my Coke or to eat a twizzler. But it wasn't very nice to be woken up to the sound of rubber screeching against pavement, sound of crushing metal, and the feeling of your seat belt snapping against your chest when thrown forward. I touch my figures to my head until I feel like the dizziness has subsided.  
"D-Dad?" I choke out finally opening my eyes. I look around only to find my dad unconscious with his head against the steering wheel. "Shi-" without think I unblock my seat belt and grab my bag from behind and slide it around my back. I jump out read to run around to the other side, but scene before my makes me stop. Eight cars are crashed together against an overturned bus, mine into a flipped car at the back. People are climbing out if the bus windows, and their cars. Scream are heard and the smell of burnt rubber and metal wafts into my noise.  
I run around the side of car and yank the door open. I feel on his neck for a pulse. His pulse is strong then I thought it would be. Pulling him out I lay him flat on his back. "Dad wake up, wake up." I slap his cheeks gentle. "Dad!! Wake up!" One more slap my dad's eyes open with a gasp.  
"Stiles?"  
"Yeah I'm here, can you get up? We need to move?" I look up from my dad and look at multiple cars on fire. "Yeah." He grunts as he gets up.  
I pull him to his feet. I run to the back of my jeep and open the door of the trunk. Grabbing the two cases I clip them together. Making it easier to carry. Worried about my jeep catching fire I'm about to pull the cases out when I'm thrown back words.  
I become dizzy when my head hits the concert. I'm yanked to my feet by strong arms. I'm pushed forward. I stumble almost falling when I catch myself on a car. I look back to see men in black pinning my dad to the ground. Freaking out, the only good thing is they're not looking at the cases still sitting in my car. Those are literally worth thousands.  
I feel strong arms on me again, pushing me to a van. Before I have time to react I’m pushed in and the doors are slammed behind me.  
Once the car stopped we were dragged out of the van harshly. Placed in a big room that was made of old concrete. The men in black made us watch as they dragged us one at a time in front of a camera. Each punch kindled the fire of anger inside me. Once they dragged the two little girls. After they punch the older girl. I run and dive for the man, tackling him to the ground. I got a good punch in before I felt my backpack being ripped from my back. Strong hands spin me around to face three very angry men.  
The first one I assume is the leader and steps forward. His face has a permanent scowl. I decide to call him Shark face, because sharks always look like they're glaring.  
"You should pick on someone your own size." I spit at him. That comment gets me a punch to the nose. Whipping it away, I glare at him. "Now do I look like your size." Another punch to the face.

 

Derek Pov: Past

We have footage from one of the robbers capturing the men beating the hostages.  
I stand watching on the big flat screen in the pack house with my hand over my mouth. The pack is running around packing everything they need. When I roared at them to get ready, I was already almost done.  
What we are shown could be graphics for some viewers.  
I watch as the drag seven people across the floor and beat them till their almost unconscious. My hand shake with anger and they drag in two little girls by their hair. One man throws a punch at the oldest looking girl. Hitting her right in the nose. Then in a flash someone knocks the man to the ground and punches him across the face. The teenage boys back is to the camera. A backpack is strapped to his back. When three men grab him from behind I watch the bag be ripped from his back and thrown to a guy across the factory with pills of bags at his feet.  
I feel my eyes go big when I read the name and number in the back of the red jacket.

 

24 Stilinski  
A deep growl escapes my thought as I watch Stiles yell at the man. Clearly upset about beating a young girl. Watching as the men's faces turn to rage, they pick Stiles up and throw him to face the camera. One takes a steps around to face Stiles. He lean into the punch that hits Stiles across the nose. Blood flows freely. Stiles glares daggers at the man as he whips blood away with the back of his hand. He gives an evil glare before he starts talking again. I can only presume a sarcastic comment, which leads to another punch to the face and a deep growl from my throat. I feel a hand land on my shoulder. About to rip their throat out, I spin around and stop myself; it’s Lydia. "You shouldn't be watching this." she says not able to take her eyes of the big flat screen tv. I watch her eyes go big, spinning around I find Stiles fighting the men as they drag his father in.  
Stiles is screaming, pure anger is easily seen from the tv. Stiles is struggling against the two men holding him. I watch the Sheriff get punched three times in the face, before the words Stiles is spitting at him makes the man turn his head; now angry at Stiles again. Stiles is still yelling with a face full of furry as the men dragging his father away.

 

Stiles Pov: Past, 20 minutes ago

"Stiles stop!" I hear my father scream from the group of hostages. This makes the men turn and look at him. Within a second my dad is where I was as I'm beginning dragged back.  
I try to get free from the men holding me but they're the size of mountains. "Now he looks almost my size." Shark face says. "You dick!" I scream. He laughs as he punches my dad in the face three times. "I swear when I get free I'm going to get a stick and wrap it with barb wire, soak it in acid and shove it up your ass!" I scream at him. This makes him turn his head back to me. "Take him away." He says to the two men holding my dad. My dad is being dragged to the rest of the people already beaten. Shark face walks over to me, pinching my chin he says "Know you are going to stand here and watch me beat everyone." I growl at him before asking, "Why are you doing this."  
Shark face laughs. "Because we need the police to pay as much as they can. And for them to do that we have to show them that you all can die easily."  
"You son of a bitch!" I scream at him as the drag in a women. She looks about late 20's early 30's. When they hit her she doesn't make a sound , but it's easy to tell she crying by the way her shoulders shake.  
"STOP! Stop! Please stop! We didn't do anything!" I scream. His only response is a laugh.

 

3  
Derek Pov:Past

I walk through the newly built Hale house. I stop just outside when I hear Lydia and Stiles talking. "I think I'm going to get a puppy." Stiles says. "What why?" Lydia asks in shock.  
"Well you're at college at Stanford, and you were the only human in the house. Now your gone I feel overwhelmed with supernatural shit. And I think getting a puppy will make me feel a little normal and also help distracted me."  
"Stiles why don't you come to college with me. I know you got in the Stanford. Come and live like a normal college student." Lydia says. I peek around the corner to see Lydia's hand rest on Stiles shoulder. He has his head down.  
"You know I can't do that. They need me."  
"I’m pretty sure they can take care of themselves." Lydia points out. "Not like that. I help keep everyone in the pack human. At least that's how Deaton put it. When I'm around it helps control their wolf. Deaton said that it would not be wise for me to move all the way across the country." I can hear the depression in Stiles voice. "I also can't leave Derek. I like him too much."  
"Okay then I help you look at dogs. And if they're to expensive then we'll look at cats." Lydia words make a small laugh come out of Stiles as head nods his head.  
I wait till there conversation picks up again before I walk into the kitchen. There stands Stiles and Lydia making lasagna together. "Smells good." I say as I pull out a glass of water. "Thanks." Stiles say in a low voice. If I didn't overhear their conversation then I would have know somethings was wrong. I'm about to ask him when the rest of the pack come bounding into the kitchen.  
Dinner is loud as ever, put both Stiles and Lydia are quit. It's hard to read his emotions when there is so many people in the room.  
By the time the dishes are washed and the pack has gone to bed it's hard to not notice Stiles discouragement. "What's wrong babe?" I ask pulling him closer to my chest as we lay in bed. "Nothing I just have a lot on my mind." He breaths out a sign. "You can talk to me."  
"I know I tell you in the morning." With that I listen to his breath even out before I falls asleep.

 

I wake in the early morning just as the sun rises, and gets dressed. I drive to the dog shelter just as it opens. If I know Stiles then I know he won't be up till eleven on a Saturday.  
"Good morning sir, how can I help you." The young girl says behind the front desk. "I'm looking for a puppy." I say simply. She gives me a big small as she tells be to follow her. "You came at a right time, we have rescued more puppies in the last month then we have in the past three." She says as we walk into the area where the puppies are kept. "I'll let you look, if you have any questions I'll be back in the front." She leaves me.  
Walking around the kennel it only takes me a matter of seconds before I find the right puppy. A small German Shepard. I bend down and it comes up a licks my hand that is pressed against the cage. Without think I open his cages scoop him up and walk out to the front desk. The girl does seem surprised that I arrive with a dog in my arms. She rings me up and makes me sign documents, while making same chit chat about how cut the dog is.  
Leaving the shelter I go to the pet store to pick out food, and toys. I make it back to the house at 9:30. Walking into the house his the puppy in my arms licking my face, and the bag of items over my shoulder, I find everyone in the kitchen except Stiles eating breakfast.  
When Lydia sees me the biggest smile grows on her face. Everyone else just looks at me in shock. I dump the items on the table and climb the stairs to Stiles and I's room. Shouting the door behind me I lay down the puppy on top of Stiles. The dog goes insane and starts licking his face. "Derek stop." His voice full of sleep. I chuckle as his hand falls into if the puppy's head. Like lighting Stiles sit up and stairs at the puppy in his lap. He looks up at me with wide eyes. "Is this... Is this.. Puppy!" Stiles screeches. I laugh even bigger at his reaction. "Why are you going to name him?" I ask as I sit down in the edge of the bed.  
Stiles as tears in his eyes as he hugs the dog closer to his chest. "Think I’ll name him Joker. And I'm going to train him like the police dogs. He can help us on cases, he can also help us track each other. And he will be great company when I do research. Oh my god thank you! Thanks you Derek." When he's finished with his rants he kisses me. "How did you know?" He asks when he pulls away. "I heard your conversation with Lydia."  
"This one time I'm glad you were eavesdropping."  
****  
Derek: Present

Joker sits in the passenger seat as we drive down the highway breaking every traffic laws. "I don't get why Joker get shot gun and you're making us sit in the back." Isaac complains from the back. I just raise my eyebrows at him, not responding. Mr. Argent is following behind me with the Eric, Allison, Lydia, and Kira. Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Liam are squeezed in the back of my car.  
I reach over and rub behind the three year old puppy sitting beside me. His head is out the window with his tongue hanging out.  
Over the year Stiles has been doing an excellent job training Joker. He has turns the once spastic puppy, into a well trained obedient dog. Joker can not only track almost better than us, but he protects Stiles with his life. His fighting skills have probably saved Stiles form get seriously injured. It takes a good five hours for us to make it to the crash sight. Cars are piled everywhere, some chard when they were on fire. Police officers, and fireman are everywhere. It takes Chris a good ten minutes to convince the policeman to let us look at Stiles jeep.  
Walking up the the jeep I laugh that it's the only one not on fire. The trunk is open and two cases sit on top of each other. I go to touch it, but instantly pull my hand back at the pain.  
"What the hell are these?" I ask Chris as he comes up behind me. The rest of the pack is either looking through the car or around it.  
"Stiles didn't tell you?" Chris says as he pulls the cases out of the car. I shake my head no when he looks over at me. "Deaton and I have supplied Stiles with quite a lot of equipment." He points to the tip case as Erica comes and stands next to me. "In the one you tried to touch is everything he needs to kill any supernatural created. And in the second one his everything he needs to service for three days, and the world's biggest first aid kit." I look wide eyed at the cases. "How long has he been carrying these?" Erica asks. "Years, he came to me and Deaton for help after he was lost for three days. He said that in order to help save you guys he need emergency supplies."  
"Holly fuck." Is all I say.  
"Why do you think he insists on always taking his car. He's said to me that he's saved you guys more than one with all of this." Chris pats the cases.  
"Shit! Stiles is crazy and smart." Erica says. I just shake my head in shock. I walk around the car with Joker on my heals he sniffs every inch of it. When I open up the drivers side door Stiles scent hits me like a truck. It everywhere, from the seat, to the candy sitting in the center console. Along with his smell there is the Sheriff's scent and blood. The smell of blood makes me worried. Its means one of them was hurt before being taken.  
After looking around, the pack comes together. "They went south." We all say at once. With the help of Chris we get Stiles cases in the back of my car and we fly down the road following their scents.

 

4  
Stiles: Present

"How about one more punch to show you who's boss." Shark face spits. He punches me square in the jaw. I spit out blood right out on his shoe. He snarls at me as I chuckle in his face. "Take him to the others." He bums loudly.  
I'm dragged by my arms into the next room, where all the hostages lay beaten. They throw roughly into the room. "Those sons of bitches." I say as I lay against the crate next to my dad. "Stiles what the hell were you thinking." I turn to him and raise my eyebrows. I've been around Derek to long. I joke inside my head. "You did good, put did you really have to take it that far." he adds on.  
"Dad they were going to beat up two little girls." I say astonished at him. "I couldn't just let them do that. All the grown ups in here can barely get up, imagine what they would be like." Turning I look at the girls who are holding onto each other for dear life. "I know, but you're my kid and I don't like seeing you get hurt." My dad points out. I place my hand on his shoulder, "I know."  
We sit in silence listening to each other breath in. My father flinches every time he looks at my face, which tells me how bad it is. The soft cries of the girls echo through the cold, dark room.  
Getting up with a grunt I walk slowly to them. They look at me when I plop myself down next to them.  
"Are you two okay?" I ask in a hush whisper. They shake their heads no and the younger one looks like she's about to have a panic attack. I make a shushing noise as I bring both of them into a hug. "I promise you that I won't let the bad men hurt you. I promise that I will get you both out of this safely." The youngest curls into my arms and press her cold nose into my neck. The other girl puts one arm around her sister and one arm around me. "Thank you." she whispers as she rests her chine on my left shoulder.  
We stay in this position for a long time. It don't know how long we've been taken. Three hours or a day, but it's to long. What I do know is I haven't taken my Adderall, and I feel my body become fidgety. Another feely starts in my gut when the door opens revealing Shark face and his three goons behind him.  
"Well, well, well, looks like we have a sheriff on our hands." Shark face says coldly. He holds up my father's sheriff badge. I turn my head to my dad and glare. I had ask for one thing to go I this trip, it was for him not to bring his badge. He makes eyes contact with me before looking back at shark face. " Sheriff Stilinski, will you please stand up." I shake my head no at my dad, but he's already on his feet.

 

***  
"Make the lacrosse stick apart of your body, let it move with your arms. Make it a limb. Guide it like it's one of your arms. " Derek say as he places the newly enhanced lacrosse stick in my hands. "Come at me." he says as he motions me forward. "Shouldn't you teach me how to use it first?" I say with sass. He raise his eyebrows. "All right then."  
Instead of going for his upper body I go for his knees. I swipe for them just as he jumps high out of the way. When he lands when he lands he twist the stick along with my arm pinning it to my back. "That was good, but not good enough." Derek whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my back.  
We spends hours upon hours training. I lean over the stick breathing heavily. "Come on emissary, so me what you've got." Derek growls at me. I smirk and look down at my left forearm a tattoo takes up most of it, starting and my wrist and ending at my elbow. The biggest part is Derek's around it is a circle within a circle(Scott's tattoo) and around those two look like trees, what the secret part about it is that each tree is made up of thousands and thousands of small symbols that help me as the pack emissary. It the one and only "scar" that I've gotten for or from the pack, beside the one I inflected into myself when I was possessed.  
I look up at Derek and mumble a few Latin word under my breath. Those words leave Derek feeling my tiredness and I feel his strength. Taking the opportunity I swipe at his knees again, when he stumbles I hit his chest hard; making him fall in his back. Using the lacrosse stick I pin him down by the neck. "Come on sourwolf, show me what you've got." I mock. I lean over him ending the training with a kiss on the lips.  
****  
"Well isn't it the father of the boy who doesn't shut up." One of Shark face goons spits out. The man had a long pointed nose and get black long hair, I decide to call him crow.  
"Shut up!" Shark face snaps at Crow. He steps forward and points a figure at my dad. "You as the sheriff are responsible for these people." He swing his arms open motioning to every hostage. "If any of them step out of line and don't follow our roles, your son will be the one punished." Shark face points a crooked, ugly finger at me.  
"Now, rule one! You will not speak to each other. You will not speak unless spoken too. Rule two! You will not move more than a few feet from where you are sitting. Rule three! You will not ask question. If you have a question you will go through the sheriff who will come to me. Lastly if you need to use the restroom you will raise your hand and one of my men will watch you." With that harsh statement Shark face leaves and in return three more men march in and stand around the room. “This is going to be a long night.” I think to myself as I hold the two crying girls.  
I watch my dad walk over and sit to my right. "Hey pops?" I whisper. He turns his head and we make eye contact. "I need to take my meds." His eyes go big and he curses under his breath. I watch as he stands with a grunt and limps to the man standing by the door. My father speaks with his hands as he argues with the man. It's a short conversation, and dad walks back with a sourer face. "He said if you're not going to die then you can't take your meds." My father tells me as he sits down.  
***  
Past

"Apple bottom jeans! Boots with the fur, WITH THE FUR!" I sing on the top of my lungs. My study season got turned into a two hour dance party by myself. I've been left alone for two hours while the pack went out and searched on foot for fairs, the devils started living in the woods. Thirty minutes into my search I found that I couldn’t concentrate, so here I am sing on top of my lungs, Low by T-pain.   
"She hit the floor, she hit the floor, she got low, low, low!" I wave my arms in the air,and I move my hips in weird directions. I feel like I can dance, but to some who isn't my friend I probably look like a newly birthed horse. Joker parks and runs around my feet.  
My dance party goes on for another hour when I hear someone scream my name behind me.  
"STILES!" I whip my head around to see the whole pack standing there. I try to catch my breath, as I say hey.  
"Stile, what the hell are you doing?" Derek growls out. I laugh and shrug my shoulder and continue dancing. Out of the corner of my eye I watch as Derek walks over the Bois speaker and turns it off. "Hey!" I yell at him. "I was listening to that." I watch as he stocks closer to me. He looks dirty, sweetly, and hot. "Did you finish what I ask you to get done." He growls in my face.  
"Well no, but did you know that hippo milk is pink, also that you look really hot right now, and that I like clubbing, we should go out clubbing, also you look really hot when you're angry, it's a turn on, also I really liked that song so you should turn the speakers back on and dance with me, also did you find anything in the woods, I didn't find anything." My mind races and I huff out a breath and continue to dance even without music.  
Derek lays his hands on my shoulders stopping my spastic movements. "Stiles, did you take your meds today." I open my mouth to say yes, but when I think back to the morning I relive I didn't. "No, but who cares! Let's forget about those damn fairs, let's go out clubbing, NO! Let's get pizza, NO! Curly fries, NO! Let's watch Star Wars! Wait I want to dance so let's go out clubbing." I feel myself bounce up and down, but I don't care. Too many thoughts in my head I need to move to keep up with them.  
"I kinda like him like this." Liam says. Derek growls and Liam puts his hands up. "What he's not as serious and angry. Let's have him not take his meds more often." Scott laughs next to him. "One time he didn't take his meds for a week and he almost flooded his house." Everyone laughs but Derek.

 

5

"Sit still!" Crow face screams at me. The girls in my arms hug me tighter. I grit my teeth and growl at him. "If you don't want me to move then get my meds." I don't hide the disgusting in my voice. He surprises me by growling in response. I ping in my gut tells me he's something I don't want him to be.  
But I've learned through the years to trust my gut, so I know he's something supernatural.  
To confirm my suspicion I have to come up with a most likely stupid plan.  
I need to get my bag, and to do that I need to get into the other room. I slowly unwrap my arms from the girls and make eye contact with my dad. Look at the men around the room I hand the girls to my dad when their not looking. The girls whimper but cling to my dad when he puts his arms around them. "What are you going to do?" He asks in a very low whisper . "I need to go to the bathroom"  
"Don't do something stupid."  
"Don't count on it." I whisper back.  
"Hey! Quite!" Crow face screams. "Hey Crow face! I got to go the bathroom!" I scream back as I stand up. "Sit your ass down, stupid boy."  
"Really that's the best you got. I know you can call me something better. But anyways do you really want me to pee all over the floor. It will make it smell worse than it already is. Plus your boss, Shark face said we can go to the bathroom." I know I'm rambling, but I can feel my withdrawal happening. Crow face growls again and motions me forward.  
Walking toward him he meets me halfway and grabs the back of my neck. He hides me out the door with his nails digging into my neck.  
We walk back into the room where the beat us senseless. "What is it now!" Shark face snarls out. He sits around the table with two other of his followers. "He's got you us the toilet." Crow pushes me forward. "Now what would a trouble maker want to do with the toilet?"  
"To wash my hands."  
That lands me s punch in the face. Not expecting the punch I land on back my head tilting to the right. My eyes land on my backpack at the top of the bag pile.  
My stupid plan becomes stupider.

 

***  
I try the breath in deeply, but my lungs fill with smoke. I cough as I push myself to run faster through the burning trees. I hear growls of my pack through the boring forest. Sirens sound somewhere faraway.  
"Stiles! Look out!" I turn to see Derek twenty feet away. "Wh..." I start to say, but I then find myself flying through the air and slamming against a tree. I blink the stars out of my eyes and focus on the big red dragon fighting Derek. Derek dances around the dragon trying to get a good shot at it. The dragon follows Derek movement with fire. Derek jumps in front of me then dives to the right. But the fire from the dragon doesn't move sharp like Derek. It flows like a wave. I try to get out of the way, but when I dive I feel it catch my right hip.  
I scream out in pain. I greet my teeth as the skin bubbles and bleeds. Black spots dance around my vision. Greeting my teeth tighter I push myself to my knees. Looking down I see my shirt burned into charred black skin. "Stiles?" I turn my head to see Derek still fighting the dragon, but the worry for me is easily seen on his face. "I'm fine." I breath out a sharp breath. "The pack should be here soon, keep it up." I take in a deep breath trying not to focus on my burning hip. I feel tears form in my eyes.  
"You're hurt."  
"Damnit Derek! I'm fine! Focused on the goddamn thirty foot dragon burning down our land." I scream at him. I know I was rude, but the pain is making it hard to focus and I don't need him talking to me. I stand to my feet just to show that I'm "fine". I see my lacrosse stick to the left of me. Walking slowly and pick it up with a grunt. The burned skin pinches and bleeds more. I feel myself become dizzy. The smoke in the air and the pain is making it hard to stand and keep my eyes open. If I don't leave soon then I'll pass out, and with the burning forest and the dragon that isn't a good idea.  
"Derek the pack will be here any second. I...I.. I have to.." I grunt out.  
"Stiles go!" Derek growls and he swipes at the dragon. I turn and limb/speed walk to my car. I us the trees and the lacrosse stick to keep myself balanced. "Get to Deaton, Get to Deaton." I chat to myself. The adrenaline leaves my body when I get back my my jeep.  
The lack of adrenaline makes the pain in my hip unbearable. I feel my eyes get heavy and my head gets dizzier. I stumble as I open the jeep door. Turning the car on I stuff my hand in my pocket and grab my phone. I dial Deaton's number.  
"Stiles?" He answers after the first ring.  
"Deaton! Get Melissa to the office. You're going to need help." I say as I pull onto the road. I hear him breath out before saying okay and hanging up. Deaton knows by now, that if I ask for Melissa then my injuries are bad.  
The ride to the vets office took longer than normal. I kept closing my eyes and surviving off the road. When I pull in I turn off the car and open the door in a hurry. When I step foot out of the car I feel my knees give out, I would have crumbled to the ground of it wasn’t for the strong arms hold me up. I let Deaton carry me into the office and lay me down into the metal table.  
"You should be in the hospital!" Is the first thing Melissa says when she sees my hip.  
"It doesn't hurt that bad." I hiss at the end as she pores disinfectant onto the burn.  
"Stiles we have to get the chunks of your shirt out. It's going to hurt worse than it does now."  
I grit my teeth and say do it. I scream loud when the first piece of shirt comes off, along with some skin. The the fourth the pain is too much that I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head, and darkness takes me.

 

****  
Ten feet, just need to get ten feet. I can do that. They take me to a bathroom ten feet away from the bags. "Don't take to long." Crow face growls at me as he pushes me into small, smelly bathroom. A small toilette sits at the back of the small room. A sink sits under a mirror. Both are covered in a grows yellow orange slime.  
Going to the bathroom it gives me time to think of my next move.  
I throw the door open quickly. Crow face wasn't ready for the sudden movement. I sprint as fast as I can to the bags. I can hear two sets of feet behind me. Before they can reach me I dive for my backpack. I slide painfully into, but to my luck I'm fingers latch onto the lacrosse stick. I hear growls come from above me. I turn while I slide my bag onto back, I see Crow face and his partner wolfed out. "Well that answers one of my questions." I say aloud. Crow face's partner growls and lunges for me. With my lacrosse stick in hand I twist the shaft as the blade comes flying out, just and the man lunges for me.  
The blade still coated in poison makes the werewolf die instantly. Crows face, face was priceless, I wish I had my phone to take a picture. Taking his shocked state to my advantage, I jump up and sprint into the room the hostages and I are held in. I swing my bag around my back and dig through the front pocket. My fingers grasp the small jar of mountain ash as I make to the very middle of the group. Crow face has finally snapped out of his state and now running toward me all wolfed out.  
I pop the jar open and dump the ash into my hand. "Believe, believe, believe." I say as I throw the ash up into the air. Crow face sneezes as the ash flies through the air.  
I wait for the right moment to slam the fist down in the ground. When I do the ash make a wide circle around the hostages, trapping core face inside with us. I hear Snark face growl outside the circle along with his two other partners.  
Crow face relives his trapped. "I'm going to kill you." He growls at me. I flip the stick in my hand as I say, "You can try." Crow face wolfs out, and the hostages gasp around me.  
He lunges and swipe for my chest. I anticipated the move and jump back. I take two quick steps forward and stab for his right side. The blade grazes, but he doesn't fall. Keep up my momentum I twist around and sail the blade across his chest. This time he rools and lunge for me. He take both of us down. The lacrosse stick makes a noise as it bounces away. Look back up into Crow's dead eyes I feel sharp claws dig into my throat. I take a deep breath just as I feel the pressure increases. I close my eyes and prepare for what's to come.  
It doesn't, but what does come is a sharp gasp of the man on top of me, and the feeling of something warm dripping on my shirt. I open my eyes to see the lacrosse stick, sticking out of the crowd back, and my dad's hands holding it.

 

***  
"Focus, never lose focus."  
"You have the believe that what you are about to do is going to work."  
"Concentrate, think about what your opponent is going to do next."  
"Live and breathe each breath with confidence. That you are strong enough to beat anyone."

 

***  
Derek, Deaton, and Argent's words echo through my head as my dad help my stand. I give a small reassuring smile.  
Loud growls are heard to the left of me. I turn to find Shark face pacing the outside of the circle. "Boy you will open the circle and if you don't I will find some way to kill everyone in there."  
"Really? Please do enlighten me on how you are going to do that."  
He growls so loud that the one window at the back of the room shakes and shatters.  
"I WILL FIND A WAY!" He rows and goes back to the room with the groose bathroom and the bags. 

 

6  
Derek Pov:Present

"Derek you need to calm down. If we get pulled over, then it's just wasting time to make it to Stiles." Scott yells at me from shotgun. I know I've been growling the whole time, and my knuckles are white from the grip I have one the steering wheel.  
Everyone is quiet in the car. Stuck in their own thoughts. We all jump when the emergency phone rings in the cup holder, between Scott and I. My reflexes are quicker. The first thing I hear is deep breathing and growls.  
"Stiles?"  
"Derek? Hey babe, where are you?" His voice is shaky.  
"In LA, but Stiles we lost your scent. I don't know where you are."  
"Oh god, Derek you have to find us. They're werewolf Derek, werewolves. I killed two of them, well my dad killed the one that tried to kill me, but we won't talk about that. The Alpha is mad. If I didn't put the ash circle around us we would all be dead. Derek he says he's going to kill all of us. He says he's going to find a way to break the line and kill me." I can tell Stiles is panicking. Talking a mile a minute. It's also clear to see that he hasn't take his meds.  
"Stiles stop and breath. Tell me what you know. Help me find you."  
"It's a factory, smells like rust and old grease. It's cold and hard concrete. There's a small window and the sun is coming through it, but I can't tell which way in north. Derek the smell is like the last time I was kidnapped by hunters. Why is it always the same smell. First Grader, then the hunters and now this! Do I have a stamp on my forehead telling people to kidnap me. And God the smell is horrible it's making me want to gag." Stiles rambles on.  
A loud deep growl comes through the phone. "Hey, Shark Face, shut up! I'm talking to my alpha and he is going to find me, and then he is going to kill you." A louder growl responds.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Stiles whisper through the phone. "Derek there are children here. And women. And men. Who am I kidding, their gender doesn't make a difference. I can't protect all of them." His voice is shaky.  
"Stiles calm down I'm going to find you, I promise."  
"Derek, I believe you. But just in case I want to tell you and everyone that I lov..." His voice cuts out. I look down at my phone to see the call disconnected. I feel my heart pick up in panic.  
I turn to Scott, who is sitting in shoot gun. His face is etched with worry. "He isn't acting normal." Scott says when we make eye contact.  
"No duh, you idiot! He gets kidnapped, again, gets beat up in front of a camera, then kills two people, and now is trapped in a mountain ash circle with hostages, who probably have no idea about the supernatural, and now are freaking out because a man is wolfing out on them. And his dad now knows! AND LASTLY he hasn't had his meds! His minds all over the place." Erica yells at us the list of things Stiles is dealing with.  
"The stress is going to kill him." I say as I pull over at a gas station. Chris pulls behind me to fills his car. "Stiles will be fine, this is kind of normal for him." Isaac points out. "What do you mean?" Scott asks. "Do you guys really not notice what he goes through mentally and physically to protect us. He goes through this crap every time something happens at home." Isaac says in disbelief, like he can't believe we don't know this.  
"God is that really what Stiles deals with all the time." Scott breaths out in disbelief. I stare out the window think all the time Stiles comes back home with a bruise. The way he limps around, or holds his side in pain. How he always says he's fine when we ask if he's okay.  
I growl out, and grip the steering wheel tighter. "How did we not know?" I growl at him as I turn around in my set.  
Isaac looks at his knuckles like he doesn't care. "I don't know, it was pretty easy to see how he would never undress in front of us or how he would always wear a shirt when everyone wasn't. I've seen some of his scars they're impressive. But the ones I haven't seen most be brutal." I stare and Isaac with wide eyes.  
"Scars?" I mumble out.  
"Yeah, how do you not know? Haven't you guys, you know done it." Isaac make crude hand gestures.  
I narrow my eyes glaring at him, and growl. "I am not talking about my sex life with you. But yeah we've done it, but I never noticed...... Oh my god! Oh my god!" I hold my head in my hands. How did I not make the connection! How did I not relieve! How is that even possible?!  
"I'm the worst mate in the world." I mumble into my hands. I feel Scott lay a hand in my back. "No you're not. You are so good to Stiles." I turn and give him a sad smile.  
"Okay, let's try to find Stiles before he does something stupid." I nod my head at Erica suggestion.  
"Where would a factory be, that smells gross and had metal around it be." Scott asks. "He also said that he can see the sun through the window." Isaac points out.  
I look to the slowly setting sun. "The window is facing west." I point out.  
"The building must be abandoned, or they won't keep hostages there." Boyd points out. Over the many years Boyd has started to talk more. It isn’t as much as most people in the pack, but it's nice to hear his input. "We drive west, and try to find an abandoned building. In one of the biggest cities in America! Wow that's smart." Erica sarcastically says.  
"I'm sorry! But Stiles is the one who comes up with the plans." I yell back at her.  
"Wait that could work. If we drive west, we might catch his scent." Scott says. Without another word I pull out of the gas station and hear west.

 

***  
Stiles Pov: Past

"My alpha is going to be so mad." I growl at the hunter who have me changed to a wall. My hands above my head, strapped into rope. My feet barely touch the ground. They stay in place by a chain. My chest is bear like my feet. "I don't think you poor weak alpha is going to be that mad." The hunter with scars down his face spits. "You see Stiles you've been gone for a week, and where is your alpha? Where is you pack?" The hunter picks up a rod that was in the fireplace in the corner. The fire is keeping the room hot, sweat drips down my back. My whole body shakes from the holding up my body.  
"You see Stiles I don't think they care about you. You’re the weak, defenseless human, in a pack full of strong werewolves, a banshee, and a skilled hunter. So no I think they are happy you are gone."  
"There never going to find you" He spits in my face.  
I keep my mouth shut and he stocks closer to me with the red rod in one hand and a knife in the other. The rod has a symbol on it, that I didn't notice at first. He sees my eyeing it and laughs.  
"This symbol is what my family uses to mark weak werewolves, but I goes you work to." The first time in my life I don't have a come back.  
I am the weakest one in the pack. The human. I get hurt in a daily basis. I scar and brush. Why would the pack want me? Why would Derek even mate me? I’m useless.  
I hang my head low. The hunter licks his lips and moves my chin up so I'm staring him in the eyes. "I want you to know what I'm going to do, before I start." He almost has compassion in his voice and eyes. "My going to carve the symbol in first to know exactly where I want it. Then I'm going to brand it with the rod. It will hurt."  
With that he sets the rod back in the fire and brings the knife right over my heart.  
I scream in agony. The knife goes in deep. He makes jagged lines have trouble making the circles and symbols in my skin. It burns, my arms shake as my legs go weak firm the pain. The knife leaves my skin with blood flowing out of it. "Now for the worst part." The rod is bright white/orang. I can feel the heat over my chest, even when it's not pressed against it.  
Just as I scream from the hot rod against my chest the door flies open. Derek stands in front of Scott and Isaac. Derek's eyes are red as the focuses on the hunter with the rod against my chest.   
It happens fast. Derek kills the hunter quickly. Scott cuts the chains even faster. I fall into Isaac's arms. I cling to him as my body shakes. "Stiles?" Derek says my name. I don't respond. I just cling to Isaac and push my face into his neck. I feel him pick me up. And everything goes black.

 

7  
Stiles:Past

"This sucks!" Scott yells as we walk through the dense woods of Oregon in the middle of the night. The air is cold and crisp. It smells of pine trees and the air right before it rains. I'm grateful the clouds haven't broken yet. "At least it hasn't rained yet." I say as we move quicker. Just as we make it to a small meadow thunderclaps and rain pours from the sky. "Spoke too soon." Scott grunts and as Derek gives me an evil look.  
"Come on! When has that ever happened in really life. When has our life become a horror film." Just as the words leave my mouth and evil laugh is heard from behind us. The three of us turn sharply as two bright blue orbs fly from the tree line, and hit both Scott and Derek in the chest. Their bodies make a thunk when they hit the wet ground. Mud splatters across their faces and the rest of their bodies.  
The rain sparse my hair across my forehead. I blink the water out of my eyes. My clothes are drenched and stick to my skin.  
"Stiiiilllless" The witch draws out my name. I move my body to face the way I think her voice is coming from.  
Derek, Scott and I followed her up to a small town in Oregon from Beacon Hills. She kidnapped Erica, Boyd and Isaac. I swear after me, those three get kidnapped the most.  
The laughter comes again.  
"Stiiiiiiilllleeess."  
"Sttiiilllleeess."  
"Sttiiiiiilllllllllleees." Her voice is low and scary. I have never been so scared of my own name. I turn in circles not able to pinpoint where she is. The last turn I see her emerges from the tree line. Boyd, Isaac, and Erica follow behind with chains around their necks.  
"Stiles. Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. Do you like my pets? They're quite beautiful, aren't they?" Her face had an evil smirk. She tilts her head to the side with the question.  
"Stiles or should I call you Little Red Riding Hood. My what pretty face you have Red. My what beautiful eyes you have." She laughs at me as I take a step back in fear.  
"Stiles don't be afraid. Stiles, Stiles, Stiiiilllees."

 

****  
"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, come on son I need you to breath. Breath for me." I hear my father's voice in the distance, but I can't focus. I can't breath.  
I feel warm a hand on the back of my neck and another in my chest. "Stiles breath, come on son, come on my boy breath." My father's voice becomes clear, and my eyes snap to his. My hands move to his chest. I feel the in and out of his breath my own following his. He cups my cheek with his hands, as I try to drag my head away.  
"Son look me in the eyes." he says sternly. My eyes snap to his. "What wrong? What is going on?" I chook when I see the worry in his eyes. Shaking my head I look down feeling tears form in the corner of my eyes.  
"Stiles?" He questions quietly.  
"They aren't going to make it in time. "  
"Who?"  
"Derek, and the rest of the pack." I feel a tear slip down my cheek.  
"Pack? Stiles what do you mean they're not going to make it in time?"  
"We're all going to die. And I can't save us. Not this time."

 

***  
"Come on Stiles, stop me, fight me, get your friends back." I back up a step, the angry in her voice hits me like a wave. "FIGHT ME!" She screams. With her anger she pulls on the chains, jerking Eric, Boyd, and Isaac forward. They whimper.  
That action snaps my last strand of anger. "Let. Them. Go!" She laughs hard at my angry words.  
"Oh, if you want your friends you're going to have to come and get them." I gulp down the lump in my throat and reach for my lacrosse stick, only to find it not there. I feel my insides panic. Erica most of sensed it, because she whines before she speaks. "Stiles go. Take Scott and Derek with you, we'll be fine for a few more hours." Contrary to her words the panic is strong in her voice.  
"Oh I'm sorry to say if you don't rescue your friends today, there will be no tomorrow for them." Her voice drips with evil.  
I know there's a knife Allison gave me, strapped to my ankle. Iron, pure iron. "Just kill her, save our friends Stiles, you can do it." I pull out the knife as I take a step forward. "Perfect!" My pups whimper behind her. "Alright Stiles, put your training to use." I chant to myself as I lick my lips waiting for the right moment. I take another step forward, drawing her in. She falls right into the trap and takes a step forward, away from my fellow pack members. Right then I whip the knife out and throw it at her hand. The knife flies right through the her abdomen and makes a thunk sound when it lands in a tree right next to Boyd's head. She screams in pain and Erica and Boyd's chains fall to the ground.  
The moment they are released they sprite in my direction. "Try to wake Derek and Scott." I scream at them. "WHAT! Stiles are you crazy! You have no weapons!" Erica screams at me. "What are you talking about I have a weapon, it's just in a tree right now."  
"Stiles! If you die Derek will kill us."  
"We'll make sure that doesn't happen." I run at her full speed. Her scream is truly terrifying. When I come upon her I fake a punch at the last minute dive the right to get my small dagger.  
As I grip the dagger I see a flash of blues and moments later a sting flows from my left shoulder blade and spread to the bass of my neck and down my back. It feels like a thousand volts of electricity is shooting through my veins. Green my teeth so tight I feel like they'll shatter. My hand clenches around the knife as every muscle in my body tightens and stiffens. "Stiles!" I think I hear Isaac yell behind me. My visions blurs and I see black spots.  
"Get up Stiles! Get up!"

 

***  
"Sit down Stiles let me tell you something." My dad pats the spot next to him on the ground. Growls, are heard in the pack ground. Ever hostage is sitting closely together in the center of the mountain ash circle. I sit down next to him with a ground. My body hurts more then it has in a long time. Each muscle and each vein feels tired and bruised.  
"Son." My dad lays a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I remember when you asked me to help decorate Derek's house. At the time I had no idea that it was going to be your and Derek's house. " I snort. "Where I'm going with this is I've watched you and Derek fight through thick and thin for each other. I know that he will find us, because you are here. These people." He moves his hand in a motion around the room. "Are safe just because you are here. You protect people Stiles you have already shown that today." I give him a small smile and bring him in for a hug.  
"Tell the pack that I love them, and tell Derek that I didn't want to leave him and that I love him with every fiber of my being." I stand and back away from him and take in his face. Know to well this is most likely going to be the last time I see him.  
"Stiles?"  
"Stay in the circle Dad, I love you more then anything. You have been a great father."  
"Stiles stop come back here, you're scaring me." He grabs hold of my jacket. I bring him in for one last hug.  
"I'm going to save us." With that I step back and push him away from the circle's edge. "Stay in the circle, no matter what happens. And only trust the pack." "Pack?" I hear my dad whisper again, as I bend down and pick up my lacrosse strike.  
The moment I step out of the circle on of them is one me. I twist my body out of the strong werewolves hold and thrust the end of my strick into his gut. I kick his body off the end of the blade as the next one approaches. "One down two to go." I say to myself as I twirl the stick in my hand watching both werewolves moves. Shark faces men lunges and swipes at me. I hit his hand away with the stick, he hisses at the mettle. He comes in for another punch this one much quicker than the last. Not having enough time it hits me right in the shoulder. Pain shoot through me as I stagger back. He is quick and comes at me with another punch, his time square in the nose. As I stagger back I feel something sharp shoot through the middle of my back. My blood streams down my back my father yelling my name in fear as a window breaking followed by growls. I feel the claws leave my back and I'm left weightless in pain.  
I feel my knees give and in seconds the hard cold ground is pressed against my warm wet back. 

 

8  
Stiles:Past

Get up Stiles god Dammit get up!" This time it's not me scream to myself, but Isaac. I clench my teeth tighter and pull the knife out of the tree with all my strength. The knife comes out roughly, just as I get it out I feel myself being pushed face first into to mud. "Pathetic I would expect more from an alpha's mate."I turn my body slowly over, keeping my hand with the knife behind my back. "Sorry I couldn't live up to your standers." She just chuckles and move closer to my face. "Oh honey you will never live up to anything, because you'll be dead in a few seconds anyways. And I get to watch your pretty mate wither in pain from the loss." She laughs with pure evil. Isaac and I can here the other whimper behind her. I turn my head to see Derek and Scott sitting up,their eyes half closed, but focused on me.  
"Ready?" She asks. I don't answer, because the moment she bring the knife to my throat I lose my hand the plunge the danger straight into her heart. "Ready" I say as her body collapses on top of me.  
We lay there for what feels like hours. My breathing becomes heavy, the feeling of cold rushing through my veins where she hit me with the blue light; and her, dead on top of me, blood soaking through my clothes.  
The rain stopped the moment she died. Leaving all of us wet and muddy.  
"Stiles?" Isaac says as he kneels down next to me. I make a grunt sound in response. "Thank god! Hold on." Isaac pushes her body off of me and I'm hit with cold wind. I didn't relieve my body was shaking till the pressure of her left me. I make eye contact with Isaac. "Everyone okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah everyone is fine. Let's get you up." He grabs my arms and plus me up into a hug. I try to stand but my legs aren't strong enough. "Man you're freezing." I feel my teeth chatter. "I neeeeeddd... Toooo get to the caarrr."  
"Okay hold on man, hold on." I feel him put his arms around my waist and half drag half carry me to my jeep. My eyes become heavy and I can't keep them open anymore.  
"No Stiles, come one keep your eyes open. Stay awake. You need to stay awake to keep your body temperature up." Isaac screams in my ear as I left my heavy eyelids slowly.  
"Isaac... If something happens, make sure Derek doesn't go feral. Promise me that you'll make sure he feels loved."  
"Stiles no! Come one man we are at the car, keep it up we need you, you can't die."  
"Isaac make sure. You have to promise me." I grub his arm tighter as my legs give. The pain in my shoulder now has spread to the back of my knees. "Alright I promise."  
"Thank you." I say this as Isaac helps e into. The back of the jeep. Derek is already in the back half awake half out of it. The moment I touch his arm he pulls me all the way in and hugs me to his chest.  
I feel one of the emergency blankets put over me. Turning my head I see Eric as she climbs in the back and places my feet over her lab. I feel my eyes close and my heart beat slow down. The last thing I hear is Isaac and Erica shouting my name to stay awake.  
***  
Derek:Present  
The window breaks as I throw my body into the room. I ducked my head and role. Landing on my knees all I can smell is fear and sorrow. Then the smell of iron hits my nose, blood. Turning my head I try to find the source of the smell. By a wooden crate is two werewolf's one dead on the ground and one standing in front of a limp body. His claws in the lower right part of the person's back. I watch as the wolves pulls it claws out and the body falls to the ground.  
Then the scent becomes familiar. I see the turn of the nose and brown hair spiked wildly, big eyes are now closed, blood pooling at the base of his back.  
Stiles  
I hear myself growl. The power in it shakes the walls. I feel myself sprint at the the wolf. How dare he put his claws into my mates back. In an instant I snap his neck. He didn't even see me coming. I turn to the other weres, as I hear Scott whisper Stiles's name.  
The wolf tries to run from me but I grab its neck from behind with my claws. In one movement I slice his neck and turn to face Stiles.  
Scott, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Allison, Lydia, and Liam are around him. As Scott reaches to touch Stiles I growl even louder. I move and kneel next to Stiles as I give the pack commands.  
"Erica get the first aid kit."  
"Boyd call Deaton."  
"Scott and Liam get the hostages out of here.  
"Allison and Lydia help me stop the blood."  
"Isaac find the Sheriff."  
I pull Stiles into my lap as his eyes open slightly. Just then Joker comes running in I with Chris. Joker runs straight to Stiles and licks his hand with a whimper.  
"Derek?"  
"Yeah I'm here you're going to have to hold on okay, stay with me."  
"Derek I love you, you know that right. I would give anything to be with you."  
"Then keep fighting we're only a few hours away from Deaton, you've lasted longer than that with worst injury." Stiles chuckles, it would be the best sound in the world if blood didn't come out of his mouth.  
"Yeah but I was just cold that time, this time I got impaled from behind." I watch his eyes close.  
"Stiles! No! Stay with me wake up!" The sound of my voice makes him open his eyes a little bit.  
"I remember the first time I feel I love with you. It was earlier then you would think. It was when we were in Mexico and you were dying. You told me to leave and go find Scott. Little did you know that it took my very will to turn from you. I loved you then and it almost killed me to think of leaving you alone to die on your own. That's when I knew I couldn't live without you." Tears stream down his face, I whip them away. "I will always love you, my mate." I place my hand over his on my cheek as I feel Isaac move closer to me.  
"Isaac... Remember.. What you.. Promised me..."  
"Yes." Isaac answers with a chokes, tears streaming down his face. "You better keep it or I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." Isaac gives a sad chuckle just as the Sheriff runs and slides in taking the other side of Stiles.  
"My baby boy." The sheriff runs his hand through Stiles hair and then cups his cheek.  
"I love you, dad."  
"I know Stiles, I know." The sheriff stays by his boy's side as I bend down and whisper in Stiles ear.  
I looked at my mate, lifting my free hand to wipe some of the blood off his face. Stiles hummed in appreciation, cutting off quickly like the effort to make the sound pains him.  
It probably does.  
Stiles nodded, voicing no words to break the spell between them. Nodding back, his whole body trembling. But then I start talking, spitting passion until it sounded like reasoning.  
"It will be okay, Stiles. My mother and father will be awaiting for you. She will have a big smile on her face, my father the same. My family will all greet you at the gates, hair shining and skin clean as they run towards you. Run towards a new member of their pack."  
I slowly lean down, as I kiss Stiles eyes as flutter closed.  
"You will get buried in a famous Hale puppy pile. They will surround you with their scent of pack, making you theirs. Marking you as family. You will smell like them...like home." Stiles sniffed, a light inhale of breath.  
I wondered if Stiles could smell it already.  
"They will talk loudly, all at the same time in their hurry to tell you everything at once. Laura...Laura will probably immediately fill your head with stories of my awkward teenage years. And you will laugh with her, with them."  
Stiles smiled.  
"And then you will walk further into the feeling of home. Smelling it and feeling it all around you. You will smell a new smell. You will smile with the biggest grin of your life. Because it was the smell of your mother cooking."  
Derek's mouth was against Stiles throat, and Derek could feel the wetness of their tears mixing against his cheek. The slowing heart beat of his mate makes the tears flow faster.  
"And you will run. The pack will run with you. You'll storm in, disbelieving but feeling so light. Everything horrible you have had to endure, everyone you have lost and all the scars you have...will fade. Because you will see her. Standing over the stove, turning towards you like she is surprised."  
"She will open her arms. Those arms that you have missed so much. You will run into her arms, hugging her with fierce love and longing and she will laugh at your eagerness. Telling you that you've grown so tall, so handsome. And she will tell you that you don't have to hug her so tight..."  
"Because you will have all the time in the world."  
"It will be wonderful. And you will be more than okay. You will be loved, adored. You will have all the love you have wanted and so much more. You will have it all. You will always be better than okay."  
And then Stiles stopped. Body suddenly halting from his seizure of shallow breathing. His heart beat stops under my lips.  
But I couldn't feel anything but empty. Like everything I have could possibly feel had been taken from me. I didn't howl, when the rest of the pack broke into pain screeching howls. I didn't sob....I just sat there.  
Because if I stayed still enough. If I could still feel Stiles…  
Maybe I could be dead too. Because I wanted so, so bad for my lies to be true. For my mother and father and all of mine and his loved ones waiting for him.  
I wanted to be dead too.  
Then I heard it, the up tick of the John's heart. Nothing could compare to the dry sob that escaped the Sheriff's mouth, his agony so quick to destroy that even his body couldn't muster the tears to go along with his cry.  
"Oh my God!" He screamed, his voice finding him even as he sobbed. "Oh my god....God. No. No.....NO!!"

 

**  
I don't know how it happened, the last ten hours have been a blur, but I'm now standing in Deaton's office with my mate laid out on the cold hard metal table. A sheet covering his private parts as I stare at the scars in my mates body.  
Burns for me the dragon, arrow and built marks from hunters, the light blue lighting strike from the crazy witch and so many more that I couldn't even count.  
The fact that I couldn’t recall see these on my poor mates body makes an agony grow stronger. The pain of the load of Stiles is so deep.  
The pain doesn't end at my bones but goes all the way down to the core of my soul.  
I don't feel like I've lost a limb I feel like I've lost the air I need to breath. The water I need to drink and and food I need to eat.  
Life use to be beautiful, worth living and now the sky is gray. My body is cold and I can't find a care in the world to change it.  
Isaac has left me alone only for a few minutes. I move quickly not wasting time. I pull another table up to 

 

Stiles

 

Laying down on it taking Stiles right hand in my left. With my free hand I extend my claws and place them over my heart.  
I don't feel it when I push my hand deep into my chest. I don't feel it because my heart died when Stiles did. I let my eyes close as my heart slows quickly from the puncture wounds.  
The pack will be fine. Scott as my second will become a great Alpha. Lydia will keep everyone in line just like Stiles did. And Isaac will make sure no one doesn't feel loved. The sheriff with take care of Joker. Everyone else will fall into place like a perfect pack should.   
I let my last breath slip from my lips as I make my way to the gate, where I see the love of my life and my family standing and waiting for me.

 

Everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You can find me on Tumblr at ( alphastilesandsourwolf) I'm also on Wattpad at (sickcrazylove) 
> 
>  
> 
> Also Im not sorry about anything


End file.
